The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and its displaying method.
Most stereoscopic display technology is creating or enhancing the illusion of depth in an image by presenting two offset images separately to the left and right eye of the viewer. In particular, a stereoscopic display would provide two different polarized left-eye visible image and right-eye visible image. When the viewer wears an active polarizer or a passive polarizer, his or her left eye and right eye can see left-eye visible image and right-eye visible image, thereby constituting a stereoscopic image in the viewer's brain.
For a conventional stereoscopic display technology applied on a LCD display device, the viewer needs to wear an active polarizer in order to see the left-eye visible images and right-eye visible images, respectively. The viewer who wears the active polarizer would easily feel uncomfortable and tired. Besides, the active polarizer is costly than the passive polarizer is.
Most conventional stereoscopic display technologies using passive polarizer are applied on the projector, e.g. the projectors in the cinema theater. It usually requires two projectors to provide left-eye visible images and right-eye visible images with half resolutions to constitute full resolution visible images. Also the left and right eye images have to be perfectly aligned to produce accurate stereoscopic image without shivering. It is neither convenient nor easy to install such stereoscopic display system with such requirements in a common home.
However, as more and more 3-D videos and games are available in the consumer electronic market, a stereoscopic display system is thus desired. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for inventing an economic and comfortable stereoscopic display system.